


Tubbo Was Angry

by alt_f4_me



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Fix-It of Sorts, Ghostbur, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If I think of tags I'll add them later, Logstedshire, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Remember these are just characters and no content creator is painted illy, They do the fist to the face thing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, i miss them, new lmanburg, smp!dream is kind've a prick, spelling? who's she?, then it started raining, there is some blood mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_f4_me/pseuds/alt_f4_me
Summary: I miss them and their friend-dynamic so I made this
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	Tubbo Was Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this paints no content creator poorly this is just me using their characters to flush out my frustrations  
> Enjoy-  
> Blood and munipulative behaviour is a thing in this book, yeah, watch out for your mental health

Tubbo was angry, it was cold and concentrated, and right in the eye of the storm, their chest _burned_.

The tempest of emotions inside them swirled w/ sadness, regret, frustration, resignation, and _fear_ , but the overwhelming gales of fury smothered it all, tossed all reason out the window.

To be fair, they always talked up how logic in decision making was superior over emotional action, how violence was never the only answer, but all they wanted to do was to wipe that _sadistic creep’s smile **right off his** **face**_.

How fucking _dare_ he, they had put up w/ problem after problem that haughty bastard had thrown at them just to watch them struggle- he _enjoyed_ watching them _suffer_ -

Yes, they made the decision not to fight w/ Dream and exiled Tommy.

Yes, they used excuse after excuse to rationalize it was the best for the country, that Tommy would be better off far away from any skirmishes and fights he could start or antagonize and not a choice partially made out of fear.

Yes, they justified that Tommy would have his friends and family to mingle w/, that he would have Ghostbur to keep him company and wouldn’t be too lonely.

Yes, they assumed that they were probably the last person Tommy would want to see, used that as a scapegoat to why they would never visit, on the off chance that Tommy was there.

 _Yes_ , they felt like they were drowning in shame and _guilt_ every time they thought of Tommy, of the terrible things they had said to him, why it only grew when Ghostbur had given them the compass and they never let it out of their sight, why they had felt so _lost_ and _devastated_ when it blew up, why they had made the nonsensical decision to visit Ghostbur the very next day to beg him to make them another one.

Why they found themselves right in earshot of Dream crooning lies and sewing self-doubts into Tommy’s head.

Why they found themselves striding out from behind the tree they were hiding behind towards the two as they both stiffened, Tommy’s eyes widening comically, Tubbo would have laughed at the sight of the two if they weren’t so caught up in the moment.

Dream’s mouth split in a wide smile, “Why look at who decided to- “

They winded their arm up and decked the guy in the face w/ a nasty crack, both the sound of his head rebounding on a tiki post and the broken mask and nose that decorated his face.

“What the fuck! Tubbo?”

They ignore Tommy for a moment as they grab a fistful of quickly reddening hoodie, wrenching Dream’s head up so his pain glazed green eyes could meet the cold vehement blue of Tubbo’s, “ You have the nerve to come here and lie to him, to manipulate all that happens into stories to make him think no one cares about him, to pull his strings until what? He can be your puppet?! “

They yank on the other’s top and point at Tommy, “Tell him! Fucking admit it to his face!” Dream lazily glances at the hurt look dusting the blonde’s face and looks back at Tubbo w/ a cocky smirk framed in blood.

“One man’s trash is another man’s treasure”

They positively exploded,” Tommy’s not some kind of plaything-, he’s not someone’s toy, he’s his own person!”

They take a steadying breath in, “Although, you only use people, maybe you just wouldn’t get it.”

Done w/ the green man’s shit, they heave him up by his hood and drag him to the portal while he struggles for purchase. They shove him roughly through the purple threshold as he tries to catch his breath from the stranglehold his hoodie put him in.

Tommy speaks up from behind them when the final remnants of Dream fade into the fiery dimension.

“So?... You just beat the absolute shit out of _Dream_ , never knew you had it in you… big man.”

“Well, what can I say?” They turn around to face Tommy,” … No one messes w/ _the_ Tommy Innit and gets away w/ it.”

Swallowing the painful lump in their throat, they wonder when the world got so blurry, “I- I got a lot I need to tell you,… a- and a lot I need to apologize for… unless if you want me to go of course.”

After a moment Tommy reaches out and grasps Tubbo’s shoulder,” I can deal with your clingy ass for a while.”

One tearful reunion hug later (Tubbo was definitely the only one crying) and some much-needed communication between the two, that night was the most peaceful rest they had both had for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you reading!  
> If you would like I have an Instagram and Twitter that I post art on more consistently then the once in a blue moon instances on here:  
> https://www.instagram.com/alt_f4_me/  
> https://twitter.com/alt_f4_me
> 
> Drink some water


End file.
